Starlight
by Missmarauder13
Summary: Coincidentally enough, the night that Remus thinks he looses everything, he finds just what he is missing. Part one of a romantic/dramatic fic about Sirius and Remus' lives from their 6th year and until... only time will tell. JUST UPDATED!
1. Missing

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Okay... I know I said to myself _Curse of the Wolf_ would NOT become slashy because the idea was thought of before I liked Sirius/Remus, and I wanted a fic where Remus wasn't with Sirius. But things have changed since then. I'm a big wolfstar shipper. That's why I ended the fic where it is now. It's like continuing from _Curse of the Wolf_ but slashy now. You were warned. As my friend says "Don't like. Don't Read. Don't Review." Listen to what you were told in preschool or kindergarden--treat others the way you want to be treated. NO FLAMES in other words. Enjoy!

_Words that are in this kind of font are Remus' mind talking. Not out loud, but in his head. You'll see what I mean._

* * *

It was a week since "it" happened. Devastation filled Rachel and Remus. They couldn't believe that their mother was gone. 

And now looking back, lying on his bed, Remus didn't really know what to do. He mourned in private in his room. His new room since he and his sister lived with their mother's best friend, Aphrodite.

Remus enchanted the door with a complicated spell that not many people knew of, and he didn't come out for days.

Holding onto his pillow, Remus let out a sob. He never really cried much, so this was really making up for all the lost time. He didn't know how his younger sister, Rachel, was handling this, but he really didn't care at the moment.

"Remus," a voice said. It was Sirius outside the door. "Can you let me in?"

"No," Remus said. "Go away."

"Come on, Moony," Sirius said. He knew his friend was sad and needed some cheering up. "James and Rachel are eating lunch. They aren't here."

"Fine," Remus replied not so thrilled, and her let Sirius in his room.

"Oh goodness, Remus," Sirius took one look at the other boy. Remus' eyes were terribly bloodshot, and since Remus hadn't eaten in days, he looked deathly thin. "You look..."

"I know," said Remus' hoarse voice. "Don't tell me, okay?"

"I'm really sorry. Your mom was so nice. So lovely. She cared and wasn't snobbish or evil," Sirius said truthfully. He thought Remus had a wonderful mother compared to his own.

"Thanks," Remus said. He took some firewhiskey out of his drawer. "Want some?" he asked Sirius.

"Is this all you've been drinking?" Sirius asked slightly concerned.

"I always have a stash of this when it's needed," Remus gave somewhat of a smile.

"Er, not right now," said Sirius.

Remus took one large sip from the bottle. Sirius had never seen this side of Remus before.

"So what did you want with me, Padfoot?" Remus asked after another large sip. Sirius looked very attractive at the moment but still had a concerned look on his face.

"I know you're upset, but you need to get out of this room. Come on, Remus, you know this isn't you." Remus took another bottle and finished that one quicker than the other.

"It's just..." Remus' speech was getting a bit slurred from the drinking. His friends knew that it only took a few glasses for Remus to be a bit wild and fun. He never finished his sentence because he kissed Sirius right on the lips with passion. Something a sober Remus would never dream of doing...or would he?

"Wow," was the only thing Sirius could say.

"Did you like that?" asked Remus, still intoxicated.

"I think I did? Did you?" Sirius had a very confused look on his face

"Yeah. Very much so."

Sirius took one of Remus' firewhiskeys and took very large sips. "Let me try." Sirius gave Remus an interesting sort of kiss. It felt strange but very good to the both of them. The kissing stopped after awhile, and they were lying side by side on Remus' bed. Both of them couldn't believe what they did.

Sirius was about to say something when Remus started throwing up. The black haired boy immediately tried to get the garbage can across the room, but it was too late. He just held Remus' hair, so throw up wouldn't get on it, and rubbed the boy's back.

"It's okay. It's okay," Sirius kept saying. Sirius had no idea why, but he felt like he needed to say something. Sirius cleaned up the mess very quickly and hoped Remus put a sliencing charm on the room.

"Thank you," Remus said minutes later. "Did I get any of it on you?"

"No, just the floor." Sirius was looking around the room, and Remus was still on the bed. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"I guess so." Remus got up in an ungraceful way. "I have such a headache."

"Hangover. Not fun."

They eventually decided to join Rachel, James, and Aphrodite in the living room when Remus' headache was a bit better.

Later on at night, Rachel walked into the living room when Remus was reading another very large book

"How did he get you out of there?" Rachel asked.

"We talked for a bit," Remus put down his book and replied. "There was chocolate."

"Lie. We tried chocolate, and that didn't work with us," said Rachel looking very annoyed. Remus took a good look at her. She looked a bit older with her browm hair put back in a pony tail, and she had a very concerned look on her face. Remus continued reading his book and didn't reply. Rachel gave an annoyed moan and walked away.

Remus still felt Sirius lips on his. He couldn't believe he had done such a thing. And when Sirius was touching him, it also felt nice and right. Very right.

_"It meant nothing," Remus kept telling himself. "He was trying to be a good friend."_

_"Good friends don't snog," Remus answered himself in his head. "And you liked that kiss. You want a lot more of those."_

"No I don't!" Remus said aloud, thankful that Rachel was in her room and Aphrodite was nowhere in sight. And then he started to think about how he couldn't like Sirius, since he still liked girls.

_"I don't like him. I can't like him. I like Delia Elmwood... and other girls."_

_"Delia is taken, and you know that. And Sirius would be perfect. You know you want him." The hormone raging voice inside Remus' head was telling him. _

Remus closed the big book and walked back into his room. The idea of him and Sirius was odd, but the idea was interesting, and maybe it could happen.

_"Is it wrong? To like one of my best friends...who just happens to be a guy. Gahh, I don't know; this is too weird."_

Remus jumped onto his bed and couldn't believe that Sirius was right next to him in the bed a few hours ago. He wanted to talk to Sirius and get an explaination of why he was having the thoughts that he did. But there were only the stars shining brightly and a crescent moon hanging in the night's sky.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! Next chapter up soon. 


	2. Breathe No More

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Thanks for the reviews!

emuroo: Yeah not a good week for Remus. Thanks and review again!

Warriorbride: Thank you. I hope you keep reading!

rekahneko: Yes, it is not an easy week for him! Thanks for reviewing!

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

In this chapter _words in this font are flashbacks. The flashback is no one's POV. Just third person so it's NOT being seen through Aphrodite's eyes. _

* * *

It was very early in the morning, and Aphrodite couldn't fall back asleep. Rachel and Remus were still sleeping away as Aphrodite cried her eyes out sitting at the kitchen table. It was only a week since the attack, and she still had that night playing over and over again in her head. She wished it never happened. And why to them? The big question Aphrodite kept asking herself was why. Rachel and Remus did not deserve what happened to their mother. And why did Hera plan all of this? Aphrodite made herself some coffee. She knew that was a bad idea if she wanted to fall back asleep, but she knew she couldn't. 

_No moon was shining in the sky as Diana Lupin was in a deep sleep at Twelve Lunar Drive. It was years since she felt this peaceful. Remus and Rachel were staying over at the Potters (along with Sirius and Peter), and Diana had a few days to herself. Aphrodite came over, and they had a girls' day out. They did some shopping and hung out in their favorite cafe. A perfect day. _

_Then, all of a sudden, Diana felt like she was being shaken by someone._

_"Diana! Wake up!" whispered her best friend Aphrodite who was staying over. Her long brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail, and her brown eyes filled with worry. "Someone's in the house!"_

_"Wait, what?" Diana yawned. "Someone's here?"_

_"Shhh, be quiet! I hear footsteps," Aphrodite held her wand. "Take your wand."_

_Both women, still in their nightgowns and armed with their wands, walked down the long winding staircase to see who was there._

_"Stupefy!" a stranger's voice yelled. The spell missed Diana and Aphrodite by inches. "I think I found them!" It was a woman's voice. It sounded a bit familiar to Diana, but no, it couldn't be._

_Two big men with black robes, their faces covered, and a woman, also in black with her face covered, stood in front of them._

_"What do you want?" Aphrodite asked. She knew who these horrible people were. There had been more murders lately by a group that call themselves, "Death Eaters."_

_One of the men pushed Aphrodite hard against the wall and tried to choke her. "Not her," the woman's voice said, "the other one." The other man pointed his wand at Diana._

_"It's a shame you have to go this way, Diana," said the mysterious woman. "But it has to be done."_

_"Who are you?" Diana yelled as the man,grinning, looked at her up and down. "What the hell do you want?"_

_"I can't believe you don't remember me." She took off her mask. The mysterious woman was Hera._

_"YOU!" yelled Aphrodite as she was trying to push off the man that was pushing against her. She was kicking him all over, but he came back stronger and got her in the nose._

_"We thought--" Diana was about to say._

_"I was never dead. Never missing. You were wrong." Hera was now smiling. "How's John, Diana? Your love?"_

_"I don't love him anymore!" Diana said, her tone very cold. "He left!"_

_"Of course. I know that. He happens to be with me now. He's really good at many things. But of course you'd know that, wouldn't you?" Hera grinned. "He loves me a lot more than he ever loved you. I give him what he wants--"_

_"STOP IT!" Diana yelled._

_"You must be wondering where Romulus is? He never comes home. I know. He's with John and me, where he really belongs. We're so proud of him." Hera said. Diana knew Hera was telling the truth. Romulus was never home because he resented Diana (his aunt) and Remus. Diana knew the day would come when Romulus would run to John._

_"You little-- !" Aphrodite was about to yell something very crude but was cut off._

_"Well, can't stop and chat, Diana. I really should go. They'll finish you off. Bye, Diana. You were a great friend when we were young. I might see you around, Aphrodite, after what happens tonight. This might teach you a lesson to stay to your own." Hera smirked. She walked outside the door, leaving Diana and Aphrodite with two Death Eaters. Aphrodite was already being held back by one of them._

_Diana started to run--_

_"CRUCIO!"_

_She screamed for what seemed like forever. The pain, it was horrible. She wondered if the pain Remus went though was as bad as this, or worse._

_Diana fell onto the floor. She couldn't take it._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_She screamed again, even though she thought she couldn't scream anymore._

_"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT AND LET ME GO!" Diana could hear Aphrodite screaming._

_"QUIET!" the man holding her took off her nightgown. "CRUCIO!"_

_It kept going like that for what seemed like forever. By the time it happened, Diana's nightgown was off, and Aphrodite was knocked out. Diana had very little strength left. Both of their wands were destroyed. They tried but failed._

_"Avada Kedavra," a green light flashed and hit Diana._

_The two men left right after the curse hit her, leaving Diana's lifeless body on the ground like a piece of forgotten garbage. It was only hours later Aphrodite woke up. She was still very weak and crawled over to Diana's body._

_"Diana?" she said, but then she saw that Diana was gone. Blood covered her body. There was no life left in her eyes. "No, no, this can't be happening!" Tears were rolling down her big brown eyes. "NO!" Aphrodite found her nightgown on the other side of the room. She felt digusted with herself, that those men took advantage of her and Diana. She limped over to the fire to floo over to the Potters to tell Remus and Rachel the news. She knew it was early in the morning, but this couldn't wait._

* * *

Author's Note: I know short chapter, but I felt like this had to be added in someway. Orginally, this was going to be the beginning... the prologue, but I changed my mind. Next chapter is back to Remus and his problems. Review please!! 


	3. Anywhere

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter but before that; here are the thank yous...

Drummer Chick 13: Thanks for the review! And thanks for being such a lovely beta.

emuroo: Glad you liked the backgroud. If you want more of that backgroud you can read (and review please) my other fic _Curse of the Wolf._

rekahneko: Thanks for reviewing. Background is good. Don't worry this is a Remus filled chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was almost the end of September and Remus never talked about "the incident" between him and Sirius and never asked if Sirius liked him more than a friend. There didn't seem to be any tension or bad vibes between them and James had no clue what went on that day. Neither did Rachel. She eventually stopped bothering Remus about it thank goodness. So their secret was just known between two. 

Except one night when Remus had prefect duty with Lily (the thought that he still had his prefect position amazed Remus since he never stopped his friends from causing mischief and chaos) everything that Remus bottled up, was about to come out.

"Lily," he said in a dark corridor. The two of them were looking for students that were out of bed.

"Yeah Remus?" she answered. She opened a broom closet and closed it to find no one.

"If you like someone should you tell them? But then you would be making a huge fool of yourself if the person doesn't like you? How do you know if they like you back?"

"Why are you asking me this? Do you like someone?" she sounded curious.

"I do. But they wouldn't like me back."

"Who is she? Is she a Gryffindor. Or is it that Delia girl you told me about once? You're better for her than that Seth Porter guy. He's almost as big headed as Potter."

"No it's not Delia Elmwood. Yes he-- I mean she's in Gryffindor." but it was too late, Remus slipped out he and Lily heard it.

"A guy?" she said "Who!?"

There was silence for awhile.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand." Lily said in a caring tone.

"No it's fine. I have to get this off my chest. I have a lot on my mind." he said in a serious tone.

"I know." Lily said and paused. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thanks." he said giving her a small smile. "It's Sirius."

"What you like him?" she said. "But Remus he's a--"

"I know." Remus cut her off. "You're going to say he's a git like James. But he's not." Lily gave him a look. "Ok he might be sometimes."

"Well why do you like him?" she asked.

"I didn't wake up one morning thinking 'I think I like my best friend.' No it happened recently." Remus went on to explain when Sirius came over one day. Lily was in a bit of a shock.

"I can't believe it." she said. "I always thought. I mean all of those girlfriends..."

"Just as surprised as you are." Remus laughed, which he hasn't done in awhile.

* * *

The next day Remus decided to go to the library. James had quidditch practice, Peter was finishing a Charms essay which Remus finished weeks ago and Sirius was...well he wasn't sure and he didn't want to know right now. In a way Remus was glad to finally have some peace and quiet and really think about a few things. That was working out ok until... 

"Hi Remus. Is that seat taken?" Delia Elmwood walked over and sat right next to him. There was no denying that Delia was very, very pretty Ravenclaw. Her long brown hair was tied back into a pony tail and you could see what Remus thought was her flawless skin and her beautiful hazel brown eyes.

"Hi Delia. How are you?" he asked

"I'm ok. I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry." Delia said. "Do they know who--''

"No they don't," he replied. "Thanks. But I would like to know...how did you find out?"

"The _Daily_ _Prophet_." she answered. "You didn't see. It made the third page."

"I didn't see it."

"I was so bored before I came here." Delia changed the subject very obviously. "Seth is busy with Quidditch. They don't have the field to practice on today but they're planning things. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw is coming up soon." Her boyfriend Seth Porter was also a Ravenclaw and was a seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. "I'm not bored anymore."

"Ok." he answered and got up looking for a book on the shelves. She followed him.

"He's never been around lately. Always with his friends." she said but Remus didn't know if she was talking to him directly.

"Did you tell him that you want to spend more time with him?"

"Yes but he thinks I'm just jealous or something!" she said sadly. "And I saw him looking at this girl," she whispered. "And I caught him. He didn't care! He thinks I'm making things up. I can't stand him sometimes."

_"This is your chance Remus." he thought. "There you go. You can have her. Say something. Kiss her." a voice kept telling him._

Instead of following that voice of hormones and longing, he said to her. "That's too bad. I'm sorry Delia I'm supposed to meet Sirius in a bit." he lied. "Nice seeing you."

"Bye."

Remus started running toward the Gryffindor tower. He just blew his chances with Delia by being so unsensitive. Usually he's the total opposite so something's up. And Remus needed to find out what.

_"I have to talk to Sirius." he thought. "NOW!" _

When he made it to the Gryffindor common room Peter was there still catching up on work. "Have you seen Sirius?" Remus asked

"Yeah. He's up there." Peter pointed to the stairs that led to their dorm.

Without saying anything Remus ran towards the room. "Padfoot," he knocked. "Are you there?" And opened the door to find Sirius sprawled on his bed.

"Hey Moony." Sirius said

"I wanted to ask you something." Remus sat on his own bed which was across Sirius'. "It was about..." Remus paused "That day when you came over. That kiss. Was it just me or was there something there?"

Sirius got up from his position. His black hair was still fell perfectly and he sat next to his freind. "It wasn't just you." he said "I felt something too but I didn't know what."

"I didn't know you would like me in that sort of way," Remus admitted. "You have had so many girlfriends I just assumed--" he was cut off because Sirius' face was just centimeters away from his. Every breath was shared that's how close they were.

Sirius kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't just assume." he grinned. Remus kissed him back and Sirius pushed the thinner boy on the bed.

"Maybe we can work this out." Remus said in between breaths while they were snogging. They stopped after awhile because Remus was afraid that James or Peter would come in and they didn't lock or slience anything.

"Hogsmeade is coming up." stated Sirius. "Maybe there's a way that we can go to the Three Broomsticks or the Hogs Head or anywhere where we can be alone."

"Yeah. Good idea. It's a date then," the last sentence Remus said sounded a bit funny to both so the two laughed knowing how unusual this is.

"A date." Sirius repeated. "This will be one interesting date."

* * *

Author's Note: Review!! Please. Next chapter is their date so yeah review. 


	4. Field Of Innocence

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Too busy for my usual personal thank you's. Sorry this took me forever. Enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks past and now it has turned into a windy October. Sirius and Remus couldn't decide where to go on their Hogsmeade trip by themselves. And where would they go without James and Peter? They were in a bit of a dilemma. 

"We should tell James," said Remus. "He's going to find out anway." The two of them were alone in an empty abandoned classroom.

"No, not yet. And if you want to tell James so badly why not tell Rachel?" Sirius asked sitting on top of a desk while Remus was in the chair below him.

"Rachel is different." Remus tried to explain. "I don't know how she'll react."

"Well we will figure out the telling part later," said Sirius. "Come on. Let's go eat. All this thinking and snogging is making me hungry."

Remus laughed and the two of them holding hands (until they saw that there were people around) and walked to the Great Hall. They found James sitting at the Gryffindor table looking sad and not his normal self.

"She said no." James told them sadly as one of them sat across from another. Remus and Sirius did not need to ask who James was talking about. "Why does Evans always say no!?"

"You asked her out again to go to Hogsmeade with you?" asked Sirius.

"Yes and as always it's a no." James sighed. "I thought this would be my year. I thought she would like me."

"She thinks you're still a git Prongs." said Remus truthfully.

"Thanks Moony."

"So you're not going to Hogsmeade today?" asked Peter filling his plates with food.

"I don't see the point." said James taking a bite of toast.

"What a shame." Sirius said but didn't sound too sympathetic. He gave Remus a look that said "This is great!" when James wasn't looking. They would not have to sneak away from James and Peter.

* * *

In the afternoon Sirius and Remus went to Hogsmeade with the other students. They did not use the secret passageways that the four of them know. Sirius told James before they left that they wanted to get something from Zonkos and Remus wanted chocolate from Honeydukes. It was a very truthful lie. The two of them were going to go to Zonkos and Remus did really want chocolate but Sirius just left out the whole that it was actually a date. 

It was a very nice October day. It was a bit windy but it was fine as Sirius and Remus walked on the main road together.

"Three Broomsticks?" asked Sirius.

"Sure." Sirius walked over to the bar and Remus looked for a table in the corner somewhere.

"Hey Madam Rosmerta!" Sirius gave her a very nice greeting.

"Hello Sirius," said a curvy young woman on the other side who looked like she was only a few years older than Sirius. "What would you like?"

"Two butterbeers I guess," he answered. "It's only the afternoon."

"Ok Sirius," grinned the woman. A second later she said-- "Here you go. Two butterbeers. Wait a mintue. Where is James and your other friends? Are you on a date?" Sirius by accident nodded. "I hope she knows what mischief she's getting into," Sirius knew that she was only joking and he laughed and took the drinks back to the table.

"Here they are. Finally," Sirius handed Remus his drink. "I saw Rosmerta. Wondered what I was doing here alone. She thinks I'm on a date with a girl."

Remus was in the middle of sipping his drink when Sirius was telling and he started coughing when Sirius told him the last sentence. "Wow. Ok then," A very distrubed Remus said having an odd mental image in his mind. "She's not coming over is she?"

"No. They're really busy up there," assured Sirius taking a large gulp. "You know that I--"

"Sirius," Remus said in a serious tone. "I know your track record with girlfriends. I will not be just one of Sirius Black's girls. I mean guys. Whatever, the point is..."

"You don't want to be Mrs. Black then," Sirius grinned.

"Oi Sirius!" Remus sighed. "Yeah exactly."

"I would never do that to you Moony. I promise."

This wasn't like a normal date that they have experienced before. The two already knew almost everything about each other and it wasn't as awkward like they thought it would be. They left the Three Broomsticks they went to Zonkos to get some things for James and Sirius' next big prank. After they went to Honeydukes because Remus _really_ did run out of chocolate but couldn't get any because he didn't have enough money.

They decided not to walk on the main road. There was no one was there on the side road. They found a place behind a bolder where they started snogging again. Remus was on Sirius' lap when they stopped.

"You're really good at this." Sirius said to Remus.

"You thought I would be a bad kisser or something?" Remus asked.

"No of course not. But you are amazing." he grinned and kissed Remus again. To Sirius it looked like Remus glowing. There was a rare smile on Remus' face that Sirius missed.

"Let's go back," Remus suggested. "Maybe James is not in the room and Peter is off somewhere. We can have the room to ourselves."

"Are you saying that you want..." Sirius stopped because both of them noticed that they both had very confused faces and curiousity.

"Er... yes. No. Did you ever--"

"No." said Sirius

"No? Really, I thought--"

"All those times I brought girls up to the room we never got very far," Sirius explained. "Never far at all."

"I thought that--"

"You think way too much Moony!" laughed Sirius and kissed him again. "Come on let's go back."

* * *

Author's Note: Review please! Next chapter will take place around Christmas. So yeah hoped you liked it and REVIEW!! 


	5. Tourniquet

Author's Note: Thanks for the review. Come on guys... review and make a writer happy. It's a good cause.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

DH spoiler stuff: Yeah I know what happens to Remus. I cried. I'm not happy about it. I'm not happy with Tonks dying either just to put that out there. I love Teddy Lupin. He'll be in my fics eventually.

* * *

The cold, snowy weather started to creep up on Hogwarts which meant holiday would be coming soon. Most of the students were excited. No work, they could go home if they wanted to or stay at Hogwarts. There was somewhat of a happy feeling in the air. 

Remus sighed as he was still in his bed trying to decide weather to get up or not. Sirius, James and Peter already left for breakfast. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere but back to sleep. The idea of acutally staying here the whole day sounded wonderful but he knew he couldn't do that. Eventually, he decided to get up and somehow got himself into the bathroom.

The reflection in the mirror wasn't so welcoming. Last night there were way too many firewhiskys that got into his system. His eyes were still a bit bloodshot and he looked exhausted. He also felt the urge to--

Remus ran to the toilet and threw up last night's dinner. "Stupid hangover." he muttered to himself. He jumped into a cold shower. The cold water hitting his very thin body felt somewhat relaxing.

On his way down to the Great Hall he met his sister Rachel in the Gryffindor Common Room. She looked annoyed.

"Hi Rachel," he said. "I have to meet--"

"That can wait," she replied back with a cold tone. "I have to ask you something. First off, what took you so long?"

"Oh I over slept. Ask away."

"Are you staying here for Christmas or going to Aphrodite's?"

"Well I would like to stay here but I guess the right thing to do is to go there."

"That's what I thought too." Rachel said. "I really haven't seen you in a while. Very busy aren't you." the last sentence was stated like a fact more than a question. "Are you ok?" she asked in a serious tone. "Your eyes look funny."

"There's nothing wrong. I'm fine Rachel!" he snapped at her by accident. "I have to go so I'll see you around."

"Yeah ok then." she said and left to go to her room.

Remus walked quickly to the great hall to find Sirius, James and Peter sitting at their usualy spot.

"Look who finally got up," Sirius laughed.

"You were really out of it last night," commented James.

"You had like six bottles of that stuff." said Peter. "I only had two."

Remus smiled and couldn't really think of anything else to say and took some toast for his breakfast. Last night was somewhat of a blur. He remembered coming back from his prefect duties with Lily and then... well he could not recall the rest. The idea disturbed him but showed no worry or emotions. As usual.

* * *

"Can you come with me?" Remus asked Sirius after a lovely snogging session in their room. The door was locked and nothing could be heard. 

"Huh," said Sirius, his hair now very messy.

"For the Christmas break. I need someone to come with me back to Aphrodite's flat. I really don't want to go. I feel like I have to," Remus had a very tired tone to his voice. "Rachel's going to be there. She'll probably invite one of her friends," he added.

"I'll come," he put his arm around him.

"Thanks," Remus stayed in Sirius' embrace for awhile. "I would really like that." and he kissed the black-haired boy.

"No problem," said Sirius. Remus started looking at Sirius' pants. Then the looking became more of an action.

"Oh I really want to," Remus somewhat panted working on the other boy's belt but he paused. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Sorry," Remus mumbled. He go to the end of the bed and just sat there. Sirius came over and put an arm around his thin body and kissed him lightly on his pale face.

* * *

_"Why am I here? I don't want to be here. I dont' want to be here," _Remus said to himself over and over again as Aphrodite picked up Rachel, her friend Suzanne, Sirius and him. They were in an old muggle car and the seats were uncomfortable but that was the least of Remus' problems. Sirius kept giving Remus suggestive looks and Rachel (who was in the back with them) was trying to figure out what the heck was going on between the two of them and had a very confused look on her face. Remus gave her a look of annoyment and there's-nothing-going-on-so-shut-up look. 

"We're home," said Aphrodite in a almost cheerful voice.

_"No it's not home. No matter what. I still feel like she's here."_

The five of them went to the elevator to the thrid floor to reach her flat. When they got their bags in Aphrodite said "Pick your rooms. One of you might have to share."

"I will!" said Sirius very quickly. Almost too quickly.

"Ok then. Remus can you please get him a sleeping bag. There's one in that closet over there,"

She was right. There was a bright pink sleeping bag that was in perfect condition. "That's some color!" laughed Rachel.

"It will be fine." said Sirius and went into Remus' room to put where he'll be sleeping.

Remus followed Sirius into his new room and closed and locked the door behind him.

"This will be great!" Sirius said as he stroked Remus' face and kissed him.

"Yeah, great," Remus said with a lot of uncertainity. He looked toward the draw where he hid his firewhiskey. He might of had some left. "You want?" he asked Sirius and found four bottles.

"I'll have one." Sirius took one from Remus but had a look of concern. "Going to have the rest? How many do you have left?"

"There actually three under the bed." Remus replied and started on the firewhiskey. "Maybe I will..."

"No," Sirius took all the bottles even his, stormed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall. Remus ran after him into the bathroom trying to get them back.

"Give them back Padfoot!" Remus demanded.

"No!" and Sirius poured them into the sink very quickly.

"Great job Sirius. That was last of it."

"I know," Sirius said. "But why you Moony? What got you into this?"

"I don't know. It felt good. Actually I never felt much after the second bottle." Remus said honestly. Both of them were sitting on the bathroom floor. Sirius was listening to Remus very carefully. "It's just...there are so many things going on. Too many and I just wish--" he stopped there. He never told anybody how he really felt.

"What do you wish?" Sirius asked.

"To be normal," said Remus. "I know it sounds selfish but just sometimes I wonder what life would be like if things were different. Just to be a normal kid."

"You are a normal kid. You just have a furry little problem." Sirius said and quoting James on the "furry little problem." James once said it in the common room and a second year came up to them and started to discuss how to control a pet rabbit. "And I like you just the way you are. What is normal anyway. None of us are you know."

* * *

Christmas passed and it wasn't as bad a Remus expected it to be. There was some holiday joy going around that did eventually hit Remus a bit. It was two nights before he, Sirius, Rachel and Suzanne had to go back to Hogwarts when Sirius woke Remus up. 

"Moony!" Sirius shook Remus.

"What?" Remus said half asleep.

"This sleeping bag in annoying. Can I sleep with you?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, whatever," Remus yawned. He all of a sudden felt a body right up against his and realized what he just allowed.

"Sirius..."

"Please Remus."

"Fine," and Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist. Sirius turned around and now the two boys' faces had no space between them. They could feel each other's breaths.

Sirius started to slip his tounge into Remus' mouth when Remus said. "Is that why you came?"

"Huh?"

"You thought. I told you! I'm not ready yet Sirius. And I know you aren't either!" Remus turned around and Sirius was now looking at Remus' back.

"Moony..."

"I'm tired Sirius. Go away." but Sirius did not listen and held Remus closer to his body. Sirius started to take off his pants and his night shirt and his boxers remained on.

Remus felt a hand up his night shirt and felt the bare chest of Sirius Black's next to his. He turned around so he was facing Sirius. Remus decided that it was too hot and took off the night shirt he was wearing and only his boxers remained.

The closeness, the warmth...Sirius. Felt wonderful. Remus kissed Sirius on the lips and snuggled even closer. They were so oblivious to the world around them that they didn't hear the gasp and a muffled sob coming from Rachel Lupin's mouth.

* * *

Author's Note: Review please. Make a person happy. 


	6. Lies

Author's Note: Ah it's been so long since I've updated my fics! Umm in the middle of this chapter "stuff" happens. you'll see what kind of "stuff". I normally don't write that so... let's just say it's implied. Ok thanks.

rekahneko: thanks for the review

enjoy!

* * *

Remus vividly remembers exactly how his sister found out about his relationship with Sirius. He actually caught Rachel with a 7th year in an empty classroom. That didn't please him at all. He was actually furious. Then, he discovered that Rachel knew since Christmas since she saw them almost naked in Remus' bed. The situation was a bit awkward because Rachel's boyfriend, Andrew was in shock that Remus and Sirius were together (Sirius was known as a playboy and guys either envied him or admired him). It seemed to Remus that it didn't take too long for Rachel to accept what was going on. Because of her acceptance, it gave Remus and Sirius a lot of encouragement to tell James and Peter.

"Um James. Do you know where Wormtail is?" Sirius asked James in the Gryffindor common room while they were playing Wizard's Chess. Remus was reading another very large book but occasionally watching his two friends play.

"I think he's upstairs. He had to go to the the loo." James answered as a his queen took Sirius' castle.

"We should go up there too!" Sirius said.

"What and watch him?" James replied laughing.

"No but after he comes out we should plan something. Like you know that prank idea that you had once. I liked it but we've been busy lately. We have some time now." Sirius eventually made James follow him upstairs to their dorm and Remus followed.

"Er what are you guys doing here all waiting?" Peter asked as he left the bathroom.

"Well Sirius--"

"James, it's not that," Sirius interrupted James. "I think you should sit down," he pointed to James and Peter.

"Padfoot what's wrong?" asked James in concern.

"James, Peter," Remus started. "We have to tell you something. Hopefully we can still be friends."

"Remus, I know about your furry little problem. What could it be?" said James

"Sirius and I--"

"Are together," Sirius finished what Remus was saying. "We've been together since September I think,"

"Our first date was in October," Remus corrected him.

"But I made out with you before that,"

"True, True."

"What!" said Peter.

"You two are joking right?" was James Potter's first reaction.

"No we aren't Prongs," said Remus seriously.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Um yeah kinda. My two best friends are snogging each other and told me months later." James replied.

"We didn't want to tell people yet," Remus explained

"But you could have told me." said James "Or Peter," he added

"We didn't know how you would react," said Sirius.

"Well," James looked at the two of them. "Are you two happy?"

"Yes," Remus smiled and embraced Sirius. "We are,"

"Then I'm ok with it. It shocked me at first I won't deny it. But if you two really want this. I'll support it." said James. "What about you Peter."

"Yeah I'm ok with it," Peter replied but he still seemed a bit shaken up about the whole idea.

"Well... now that we told you guys this. Is it time for dinner?" Sirius looked at Remus' watch.

"No Sirius, it's only 2,"

"Oh,"

"Let's go to Hogsmeade through one of the passages. We can have a few drinks." suggested James.

"Yeah!" Peter and Sirius said eagerly.

"Let's not drink too much," Remus gave Sirius a look.

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't," James quickly said after remembering what happened previously.

"Wanna bother Snape?" suggested Wormtail

"Yeah ok," the other three agreed and left their dorm

* * *

A few days later Sirius and Remus were alone in their dorm room. Peter was in the library doing his homework while James was suppose to help him. Remus an Sirius were going to come but they got a bit distracted.

"I love you," Sirius said out of the blue while kissing Remus.

"What," Remus said and stopped.

"I love you,"

"Ok,"

"You're not going to say anything now?"

Remus was in shock. Since his mother died no one ever told him that anymore. "I'm sorry. I was just a bit surprised." Remus got off Sirius' bed and went over to his. "I can't believe that you love me. Unless your just joking."

"I'm not joking!" said Sirius and followed his boyfriend. "I really, really do love you!"

"Yeah right. Who could love me. I'm just a useless, sickly werewolf who--"

"Don't say those derogatory things about yourself." Sirius said while shaking him. "You're not useless. Not to me. And not to James, Peter or Rachel. Now get that through your very smart brain already."

Remus didn't reply with anything but just continued kissing him. The kissing was the most feverish it ever reached thus far. Clothing was being taken off and in a short time they were naked.

"So,"

"So,"

"What should we do now?" Sirius asked. Remus' reply was pinning Sirius down.

"Are you sure your ready?"

"Yes. I know I want to do this," Remus replied

So Sirius and Remus forgot what was going on around them and spent the rest of the night in Remus' bed. When James and Peter returned back very late they found their two friends asleep holding each other.

* * *

"I'll see you later," Remus kissed Sirius in a dark corridor. Remus left to go to the infirmary to get ready for the transformation. "I really want all of you to come so hopefully James can get out of that detention. You can't hold me down by yourself,"

"Oh yes I can," Sirius grinned and grabbed Remus and held him down against a wall to snog him.

"Stop it. What if someone sees?" Remus tried to break free from Sirius but he failed to do so.

"No one will see. It's a dark corridor. They're dark for a reason." So the two of them continued their snogging until Remus said.

"Ok I really have to go. I can't be late." Remus gave Sirius a quick kiss and left.

Sirius, who felt amazing but still nervous for Remus was walking toward the Great Hall and out of the darkness. Until he heard a voice.

"Well isn't that just cute," the slimy voice said in a sarcastic tome. Sirius knew who it was right away.

"What is it Snivellus?"

"Isn't this a surprise," Snape was now visible to Sirius. "Sirius Black, notorious playboy is now interested in boys. Were girls not good enough for you? Except that can't be the case since the guy you are with is now practically a girl. He's so strange--"

"Fuck off ok?" Sirius grabbed his robes and almost punched him

"I see that I touched a nerve."

"You better not tell anyone what you saw and leave now alright!?" Sirius demanded but Snape wasn't budging. Snape really riled him up now.

"Where does Lupin go?" Snape asked.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You just said goodbye to him. Where does he go."

Everyday after this Sirius regretted what he said, "He goes into the Whomping Willow. If you tie a knot you can get past it. Now will you back off and go away already!" Sirius stormed off to try to find his other friends.

"Sirius," James said. "I got out of detention. Sirius what's wrong? You look angry,"

"I ran into Snape while I was saying goodbye to Remus. He saw me and him making out."

"Oh,"

"And then I told him to go to the Whomping Willow."

"You WHAT!" exclaimed James.

"He was annoying the crap out of me. It shut him up and made him go away."

"Sirius you don't' understand," James said in a quiet low voice. "Snape isn't going to see Remus... he's going to meet a werewolf. And that might kill him. Padfoot, I swear I love you like a brother but you are an insane, complusive idiot!"

* * *

Remus didn't know what happened during his transformation. He didn't know that Snape saw him in his wolf form and that James saved Snape's life. He also didn't know that his boyfriend was the one to cause all of this chaos. The only thing Remus knew was that last night was one of the worst transformations in a long, long time. Something was wrong.

"What happened last night?" Remus asked Sirius in his hospital bed. He had so many cuts, bruises, broken bones. "The transformation, the night itself was so painful. Do you know?"

Sirius, who was sitting on Remus' bed and caressing his boyfriend's knee couldn't look into the other boy's eyes. Sirius knew what he did was stupid but the harder part was admitting that and telling Remus the whole story. Sirius did accomplish that but not without consequences.

"You did what?"

"I'm so sorry Moony. I really am!" Sirius said trying to hug Remus but Remus just pushed him away.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!! I COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE! IMAGINE IF I DID... I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF! YOU DON'T THINK DO YOU!! YOU CAN BE SO SELFISH," Remus was standing up and panting since he was still so weak. He could barely stand up but used whatever strength he had to yell at the black haired boy.

"Now Snape knows. What if he tells someone?"

"Dumbledore made him keep it a secret," Sirius tried to explain.

"But that doesn't guarantee he'll keep it. Why did you tell him in the first place? What made you-- you know what. I want you to go."

"Remus calm--" Sirius was trying to put Remus back into the hospital bed to make him rest.

"Don't tell me what to do," Remus snapped and pushed Sirius away. "Go! It's over,"

"No Remus you don't mean--"

"Mr. Black, please leave," Madam Pomfrey walked past the curtain and exclaimed. Pomfrey made Remus go back to bed.

"No," Sirius murmered but obeyed.

He felt devestated but he thought that they would be able to talk it out when Remus gets better and everything would go back to normal. But it didn't work out that way at first. Remus wanted nothing to do with Sirius. All the trust and love between them seemed to vanish.

* * *

PLEASE Review!!


	7. The Only One

rekahneko: thanks for the review. yup sirius is quite lucky.

author's Note: for anyone who is reading this... please review. make someone happy. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

It felt like years to Sirius but it was only over a month since "the incident" occurred. Remus wasn't talking to him. His boyfriend (or ex?) was completely ignoring him. Sirius was heart broken. He tried to talk to him but that didn't work. Remus would just walk away. Sirius now spent most of his time with James (when James wasn't with Remus) and Peter. And occasionally with Rachel. He always felt very comfortable with her.

"Rachel I don't know what to do. I'm still in love with him. I don't have those kind of feelings for anyone else now."

"So Remus Lupin made the notorious Sirius Black into a concerned, monogamous lover which made the playboy ladies man Sirius vanish," said Rachel, who stopped working on her potions homework. "Very interesting,"

"Is that what you thought of me before?" asked Sirius.

"No, but lots of girls use to think that. Now they're suspicious since you haven't gone out with any girls this year and they have no clue about Remus. So do you like both?"

"Both what?"

"Boys and girls." Rachel clarified.

"Yeah I guess so. But so does Remus since he told me once the time that he was staring at Delia Elmwood's ass during potions and almost ruined a cauldron,"

Rachel laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I asked him if he ever liked girls and he said yes and told me about Delia. Nothing happened but his crush on her sounds like James' crush on Lily. Except that James is very vocal about his love for Lily and Remus never told her. But Rachel," Sirius all of sudden had a urgent tone to his voice. "Does Remus want anything to do with me? I really want to talk to him."

"He doesn't want to speak to you Sirius," Rachel said. "I think you guys should talk but you have no clue how stubborn Remus is when he wants to be! And he isn't thrilled that you and I talk to each other. But when he told me that I told him so shut up."

"Well thanks for trying Rachel," Sirius said."Why is he pissed off at us talking?"

"I think he doesn't want us to start shagging like crazy." Rachel answered. "But It's not just affecting you Sirius. It's affecting him too. He's been doing some weird things. Like acting totally irrational. When I went with my friends to the Hog's Head to get some firewhisky and stuff, he wanted to come with us. He got so drunk." Rachel looked so worried. "I had to carry him back here one night."

"You were able to carry him?" Sirius said.

"Well yeah. He's not the most heaviest person and I'm not _that_ weak."

"Yeah you are," Sirius grinned and started to get on top of her to tickle her.

"I-laugh-am-laugh- not!" she said as she tried to break away from Sirius' tickling but then he abruptly stopped

"But that doesn't sound like him. The acting stupid part. Well... during the time when--"

"My mother died I know." Rachel finished his sentence. "But I guess I didn't notice it then. I was so absorbed with my own problems."

"That's understandable," said Sirius who gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head in a loving way. But not that kind of love... like a family-kind of love. "If you wanna talk," he offered.

"Thanks," she said, as she put her dark brown hair into a ponytail. "I'll see you later. This potions essay has to be done and I really shouldn't be too distracted'' she grinned and she walked away back into her room.

Sirius always thought of Rachel as a little sister and thought Remus was so lucky to have her as family. Remus and Rachel had a pretty good relationship even though they were separated for so long. Even when they would fight they would make up. Unlike Sirius and Regulus who knew each other forever and couldn't get along. Regulus followed everything his parents told him to do.

Sirius knew he had to talk to Remus in some way. Even if it meant strapping him down to a chair and making him listen. But when was the right time to do so?

* * *

A week later after Sirius' talk with Rachel, James and Peter both received detentions. Sirius was trying to stay out of trouble. A part of him thought that maybe Remus would talk to him again if he was good. So far that idea wasn't working out to his advantage. He missed awesome pranks and still didn't have Remus back in his arms.

It was late and Sirius came from the common room where he was attempting to study. It was harder than he thought and didn't understand why Remus or anyone else bothered. So after an hour of attempts he wanted to sleep. But sleep was not what he received.

What he found was a very, very drunk Remus lying on his bed. His light brown eyes were all bloodshot like he had just been crying and his skin so pale that Sirius thought he could see right through him.

"Remus what are you doing?!" Sirius said as he caught Remus before he went face down onto the floor.

"Oh hello Siri!" Remus slurred. "What are you doing here?"

"Um. I sleep here,"

"Really. Where am I?" Remus was trying to walk on his own but failed numerous times.

"Do you remember anything that happened tonight?" Sirius asked him.

"No," Remus burped.

"This is some kind of sick joke. I'm the one who's normally this stupid. It's not you who--" Sirius never got to finish his sentence because Remus kissed him.

But it wasn't like the gentle, nice kisses Remus was good at. It was rough, hard and sloppy. And it smelled of alcohol. Sirius wanted to get away but Remus wouldn't budge. But then, Remus was about to stick his tongue in Sirius' mouth. That was when Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" Sirius yelled and pushed Remus away. His drunken friend looked so distraught and broken. Remus started to run as fast as he could to the bathroom and Sirius quickly followed.

The sight of Remus Lupin throwing up into a toilet was not a pretty one. Sirius hated to see Remus this vulnerable.

"Oh Moony," Sirius whispered as he held Remus' hair back as he puked. It was afterward, Sirius noticed that Remus was crying too. Remus was trying to get up but couldn't so Sirius helped him stand.

_"He's so thin. He's only bones now,"_ Sirius thought as he lifted his friend. "Come on. Let's get you ready for bed." Sirius said a quick spell to get rid of the odor coming form Remus' body (including his mouth). Sirius carried him to the bedroom again where he started to undress him. Remus didn't protest by then he was passed out.

"Oh come on," Sirius said. It was like putting clothes on a doll... he was getting no help from Remus. Eventually Sirius got it and put his friend to bed. He barely looked like he was breathing so Sirius decided to sleep next to him. Just as a precaution.

* * *

Remus woke up the next morning with the biggest hangover he ever experienced. His head, his whole body ached. Which explained why he felt like he was hit by a bus. But none of this explained why Sirius was in his bed. And it didn't explain why his arms were around Sirius' body.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Remus who said it very loudly which woke Sirius. When Remus saw the Sirius was awake he said, "What are you doing in my bed!?"

"Good morning," Sirius yawned.

"What are you doing my bed?" Remus repeated.

"The better question is: What were you doing on my bed last night before I walked in?" Sirius replied.

"What?"

"Exactly," Sirius got up from the bed.

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" Remus asked as he took off the blankets. He was clothed (thank god) so nothing happened between the two of them.

"No," Sirius said harshly. "Explain to me why the hell I find you so drunk that you can barely get up. And then you wanted to make out with me?"

"Really. I did that?" Remus said surprised and also got out of bed.

"Yes , you snogged me against my own will. And it sucked too. You're a horrible kisser when you're drunk." Sirius said as he put on clothes he was going to wear.

"I'm so sorry," Remus said. "I honestly don't remember anything that happened." He still felt a bit unsteady but was able to walk over to Sirius. "I'm really really sorry."

"And I'm sorry too," Sirius said. "About that other thing."

"Oh that _thing_. Where I almost killed Snape because of you being stupid," Remus said as he went over to his dresser to find some clothes.

"Yes that," Sirius walked over to Remus. "Remus I've missed you so much. Please forgive me."

"I've missed you too," Remus admitted. "But I feel like I can't trust you. Except I do want to get back together and all. Which sounds crazy..."

"No it doesn't! It's perfectly normal," Sirius said but Remus gave a look on the word normal. "Ok as normal as this situation can be. We can give it another try." Sirius paused. "Please!" and he said it was the cutest look on this face.

"Don't so that Sirius. You know what that look can do."

"Yeah I know," Sirius grinned. "But you know you want to."

"Not when I have such a bad headache." Remus moaned and went back into bed. "Do you think any spells could work to fix it?"

"Magic cannot help hangovers." Sirius said and lied down right next to him. Sirius began kissing Remus' face missing the boy's lips. Sirius for a second thought he saw a quick smile on Remus' face.

"Hey guys. James and Peter were--" Rachel walked in to their room but stopped talking. "Ok. I see I interrupted something."

"No Rachel. It's fine," Remus said. "What is it?"

"James and Peter wanted to know if you two are coming down to breakfast." Rachel answered. "And if you two are ok?"

"We're fine," Sirius said and Remus kissed Sirius on the lips in the loving way he was use to.

"Have fun you two," Rachel grinned and Remus gave her a look.

"She really should learn how to knock," Remus said.

"Doesn't matter... she's right. Let's shag," Sirius started to kiss him fiercely.


	8. I Must Be Dreaming

Hola!

rekahneko: Yay they talk to each other! couldn't keep that up for long. Thanks

Morgan WhiteFang: the slashy goodness is coming!! Thanks

Here ya go...enjoy.

* * *

A summer's afternoon day: Remus had his head in Sirius' lap while Sirius played with Remus' hair on the floor of Aphrodite's flat. No one else was home besides Rachel. They were in Remus' room and just finished their usual afternoon ritual: as soon as Aphrodite leaves Sirius and Remus take a shower... together. Then they have an extremely good time on Remus's bed. This time they just ended up on the floor and stayed there.

"What time is it?" asked Remus and got out of a very comfortable position.

"Does it matter really?"

"Yeah. Aphrodite comes home at 5:30. If she finds her late best friend's son on the floor naked with another guy that wouldn't be very good at all." Remus eventually found his pants and put them on.

"Moony when will you tell her already?" Sirius said and went over to kiss him. "She has to know. I highly doubt that she'll hate you. She's a pureblood who lives a muggle life since she hates her family. She barely uses magic. This is a muggle lovers dream this whole damn flat! I think she's very liberal on topics."

"Yes but still," Remus said worried. "We have all been through a lot lately. Telling her that I'm in a relationship with another guy is just one other thing."

"No it isn't," Sirius pinned Remus to the bed. Sirius is still naked while Remus is half dressed. "I love you Remus Lupin. And I want you to live with me," Sirius blurted out.

"What!" Remus slipped off the bed and onto the floor.

"Yeah I was thinking of buying a house or something. I have some money that Uncle Alphard gave me." Sirius followed Remus and sat right beside him. "And I really want you there."

"Really?" Remus said amazed that anyone could possibly want him.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be joking. I've been looking at a few places. And I narrowed it down to three," Sirius explained. "But first, you need to tell someone who's loved you unconditionally for all of your life who you're moving in with and why."

"OK. I'll tell her after dinner." Remus went back onto the bed

"Good," Sirius was now satisfied and kissed him again. "Now where were we?" Sirius went right on top of him. Sirius took off Remus' pants again.

Remus whispered, "I want you right now inside of me." Sirius started to take off Remus' underwear and then all of a sudden both of them heard a car ride up outside their window.

"You have to tell her," Sirius got off the bed and picked up where his clothes landed which was all over the room.

"I know. I know." Remus said. "I'm just as disappointed as you are," Remus looked for his clothes also.

"Such a little tease you are," Sirius said and threw Remus' shirt to Remus.

Their timing was great because as soon has Remus made the bed, the front door opened and Aphrodite was home. Rachel, Remus and Sirius rushed into the living room where the Muggle TV was to pretend that they were just watching TV all day. Normally, Aphrodite was very cheerful and extremely glad to see the three of them and would start to make dinner. But this day, she looked unusually glum and said quickly "I have to make a phone call." and rushed into her bedroom.

"Hm. Wonder what's up with her?" Rachel said as she was trying to find something good to watch.

"Maybe it has to do with work or something," Remus suggested.

"What does she do exactly?" asked Sirius.

"Um... some muggle job. I know she works in an Attorney's office," answered Rachel walking toward Aphrodite's bedroom door. "I can't hear anything," Remus and Sirius followed her. "Maybe one of you can,"

"She put a silence charm on the room smart one," Sirius said jokingly while messing up her hair. The three of them walked back to the TV. Rachel lied down on the sofa while Remus was in Sirius' lap on the love seat. Sirius was kissing Remus lightly all over his face.

"You guys didn't silence_ your_ room today," Rachel grinned.

"Oh shit we didn't," Sirius said.

"I heard everything," Rachel laughed while Remus looked a bit embarrassed. "But you two are so lucky to have each other. I wish my boyfriend would do the things Sirius does to you in bed,"

"Rachel! You're going to be 15 in a few days! You shouldn't be talking about sex." Remus half-whispered. "You're too young. And if Andrew is pressuring you to have sex--"

"Remus, you're not 40. You're only two years older than me." Rachel pointed out. "And no he never pressured me. I wanted to but he refused,"

"I really don't want to discuss this right now with my sister," Remus said. "This is getting awkward."

"Wouldn't that be considered a felony if Andrew and Rachel did it?" Sirius pondered.

"Oh bad mental images. Ew shut up Padfoot!" Remus looked so disturbed. "The idea of my little sister having sex...NO!"

"Mrs. Black," Rachel muttered

"I heard that," Remus said, now annoyed at her. He got off of Sirius' lap.

Aphrodite walked out a few minutes after looked less sullen but had a serious look to her face. She started to make dinner and the three of them left the living room and onto Rachel's room.

When dinner was ready the dinner-table vibe was a little awkward.

"So what did you three do all day?" asked Aphrodite

"Um..." Sirius said."Relaxed and all."

"You know in a few days we'll be going to James' parents house right?" Remus reminded her.

"Oh yes I forgot." Aphrodite said and ate more of her salad.

"And we did some homework," added Remus.

"Yup especially those two," Rachel grinned, her comments toward the the two boys

* * *

"Remus can I talk to you for a minute?" Aphrodite asked Remus while he was cleaning dishes with Rachel. Rachel left the kitchen immediately and went to look for Sirius.

"Ok," Remus gulped and sat down at the table. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know when you were younger you use to wonder who was the werewolf who bit you." Aphrodite said and continued "And your mother never told you."

"Yes that's true,"

"She told me a few years ago that she would tell you. I think it's time you know. " She sat down right next to him. "More crazy things are going to happen in this world. There's talk of Death Eaters and this man Voldemort and you shouldn't be kept in the dark anymore. Fenir Greyback was the werewolf who bit you."

"Wait him?! He's always in the Daily Prophet. He's killed, bitten and has done terrible, terrible things to young children," said Remus in shock that the werewolf who bit him was the most notorious one. He always felt bad for the werewolf who bit him in a way but now those feelings vanished. "Did he do that to me too?"

"No he didn't. Some parents find their children in the morning when it's too late. Your parents realized you were gone and they stunned him before he did anymore harm than he already did. He still escaped though,"

Remus, who was still shocked and nervous about this whole chat replied, "Well I have something to tell you." Remus stood up and started to pace around the room (which he does when he's nervous). "Um... how do I begin? I'll just be blunt then. Sirius and I are more than friends. I've been his boyfriend for less than a year." Remus paused. "But I'm so happy with him. I love him so much and he loves me. And he wants me to move in with him."

"Wait a minute," now she had the shocked look on her face. "You're gay?"

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "Sirius is the only guy I ever had feelings for and in the past I liked girls. So I have no clue,"

"Oh my god," Aphrodite kept repeating. "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised and all. I'm ok with it. What took you so long to tell me?"

"Fear that you would hate me," Remus replied.

Aphrodite embraced him,"I would never hate you. I'll always love you," She kissed the teenager on the top of his head. "I just have to warn you. Be safe. I don't know what you're doing with him. I can only assume. And you can't knock each other up but still... argh I'm terrible acting like a mother!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "I'm trying I really am! But the stupid Ministry of Magic think I'm terrible!" Aphrodite admitted.

"Is that what the phone call was about?" asked Remus.

"Yeah." Aphrodite put her face into her hands. "Since you are of age they aren't concerned with you. They think that someone not of age is living here. The Ministry doesn't know that Rachel is alive but someone tipped them off. And I'm assuming it's John. I don't want Rachel to be taken again. I refuse to let that happen," she explained.

"She can take all of her things to Jame's house or eventually Sirius'," Remus offered. "I think you're doing a pretty good job by the way," Remus added

"Thanks. " she said and got up from the chair.

"I should look for Sirius." he said. "Thanks for understanding," Remus gave her a hug and left the kitchen.

Remus found Sirius in his own room lying on the bed. "So ya told her?"

"Yeah I did," Remus gave Sirius a kiss and lied down next to him.

"Good for you! Acted like a true Gryffindor and not a chicken," Sirius grinned.

"I also told her I'm moving in with you. She seemed ok with that. The Ministry might take Rachel away again. They aren't thrilled with Aphrodite's parenting skills. They'll probably give her to John."

"That's terrible! Poor Rachel." Sirius said. "Aphrodite is doing a better job than my mum,"

"Unless we put all of her stuff into the new house or James' house."

"That's a good idea!" Sirius said and put his hands up Remus' shirt and started touching Remus' in areas that both of them got pleasure out of.

"I'm not gonna tease you this time," Remus whispered. "I want you right now," Remus started stripping the other boys clothes off.

"I always want you," Sirius whispered back and started kissing Remus' neck very fiercely and after he started to take off the boy's pants.

* * *

Yay Review... make a person happy

and just a few things to explain in case of confusion:

Aphrodite is a friend of Diana Lupin (Remus' mother who died) and was always like an aunt to them

John is Remus and Rachel's father (for a deeper look check out the fic Curse of the Wolf)


	9. Whisper

rekahneko: gracias!!more plot twists coming

Morgan WhiteFang: thanks! glad you think its touching!!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Rachel," Remus said to her the day before they left to go to James' house. "Bring everything and I mean literally everything that you own to Prong's house,"

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," he replied. He went over to her closet and started to throw her things in suitcases.

"Yes you can! Just spill! Or I'll ask Sirius," she was about to walk away and then Remus grabbed her arm very tightly. She stopped. "Calm down ok"

Remus explained what happened last night between him and Aphrodite.

"Why would they think that?" Rachel asked and helped taking all traces of her out of the bedroom.

"She didn't say but I think it's insanity. She saw a lot that night and she never fully explained to them what happened. They must think she's going nuts," Remus guessed."It's amazing she didn't go insane actually."

"Why can't I stay with Andrew?" Rachel asked. "He has a flat in London,"

"No," Remus said immediately. "You aren't living with him."

"You are such a fucking hypocrite sometimes!" Rachel exclaimed and threw a pillow at him. "You're having sex and will eventually live with your boyfriend. And no one seems to be concerned about it. I want sex just as much as you. And for the last few weeks it's getting so fucking annoying to hear you and Sirius getting it on and moaning like manics!" Rachel said the last sentence a bit too loud so the rest of the people in the flat heard it.

"Wanna join us next time?" Sirius walked into the room

"No!" Remus and Rachel said simultaneously. Remus gave Sirius a look.

"Just suggesting," and Sirius walked away.

"Incest much?"

"Please Rach. Just come with us." pleased Remus. "I really don't want to lose you,"

"Fine. " she gave in and sat down on the bed.

Remus did love his sister but sometimes it was impossible to agree on something.

The next day they arrived at James' parents home in Godrics' Hollow. It was a large enough house to fit all the Marauders comfortably and Rachel. Remus hoped Aphrodite would sort out everything with the Ministry soon.

A week later, only two days before school started, Remus got a letter from Aphrodite.

_Remus,_

_Sorry I didn't write sooner but it's been crazy at the flat. The Ministry came and searched my apartment. They also questioned me again while they were at it. I told them who was there when she died. They didn't believe when I said Hera West (one of your mother's ex friends) helped in killing her since she's the girlfriend of John and he's quite popular in the Ministry. Anyways, they brought up charges on the two men who were at your house. _

_I doubt that Rachel could return back to my flat and I feel bad if she has to stay at James'. We'll figure something out when the time comes. I miss you all. What will I do now with an empty nest?! Love you, A_

Remus folded the letter up quickly as Sirius walked into the room. The black-haired boy lied down next to Remus on the bed and put his arms around him. Sirius, who enjoyed holding Remus in his arms said, "I bought a place,"

"You did?"

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you on which one," Sirius said excitedly. "I thought that would be better. I want to see your face. You're going to love it!" Sirius started to tickle Remus.

"OK OK! Stop it pleaseeee!! Remus laughed. "I love you but don't attack/tickle me!" Remus kissed him sweetly. "I can't wait to see it! When can I!?"

"Christmas. Consider it a gift in a way," Sirius got off of Remus. Remus then all of a sudden had a very concerned look on his face.

"Remus I know what you're thinking (maybe I am). You don't have to pay for the house with me. It's something I wanted to do and I want you to be part of it," Sirius explained.

"But I just feel bad that's all," Remus replied. "I'm not dependent on you," Remus said even though in a way that was a complete lie.

"I know I know, " Sirius said and put his arms around him.

"I'm so fucked," said Remus

"Why? Well you kinda are after what we did a few nights ago in James' shower. Hope he doesn't find out about that," Sirius winked.

"No Not that kind. That was so much fun. We should try that at Hogwarts. Poor James, his stuff being contaminated and it's not even his."Remus laughed. "Rachel can't go back to Aphrodite's flat. Maybe she should just live with Andrew,"

"Don't worry about it too much Moony... even though you are adorable when you are but it's not good for you. Stop trying to be a protective older brother/almost mother,"Sirius said as he played with Moony's hair.

"I'm not acting like a mum!" Remus poked him. "Come on, lets have dinner." The two walked together, holding hands until the reached the table. James' parents weren't at the table yet but James and Rachel were.

"Enjoying yourselves?" James asked the two of them.

"We weren't doing anything like that," Remus said. "But since you asked yeah,"

"You are about to eat the best brisket you ever tasted in you life!" exclaimed James. "It's sooo good. I'm excited for it,"

"Just for a brisket?" Rachel questioned.

"You have to eat it to believe it," explained James.

"Ok Prongs," grinned Sirius.

James' parents came to the table and the brisket was served. James wasn't exaggerating... the food was delicious.

"This is sooo amazing!!" said Remus as he took more.

"I never saw Remus eat this much!" laughed Sirius as he too took more.

"True," said James with a bunch of food in his mouth.

"YUM!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Told you!" said James.

"I'm glad you love it," said Mrs. Potter.

"Thank you!!" said all of the teenagers

Dinner continued and it was all going great until...

Remus felt Sirius' hand on his thigh.

"Sirius, not now," Remus whispered. Sirius wasn't listening and his hand touched another body part.

"Oh my god!" Remus yelled. He got very strange and confused looks from his comment even though Mr and Mrs Potter knew about him and Sirius. They just didn't know that Remus was getting extrememly aroused. "It's a delicious meal. Thank you again. Excuse me," Remus ran out of the room.

"What's up with him?" said Sirius in a very fake surprised tone. He received glares from James and Rachel.

* * *

Aphrodite was doing some paperwork for the office in her bedroom. Then she heard a knock coming from her door. Still very cautious from the events that occurred a year ago she asked "Who is it?" The response wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"It's John. Please A, let me in," his voice was still sounded as charming as ever.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you," Aphrodite said. "And don't call me that!"

"Let me in ok?" his voice was getting impatient.

Aphrodite unlocked the door. "Ok but the only reason why is that I really wanted to see you... and don't considered flattering. It was to yell at your fucking guts," John walked into the familiar apartment where he use to pick up his late ex wife when they would go on dates.

"I'm not here to upset you," he explained.

"No. It's too late to try John." she cut him off. "She's dead. And you and your mistress/whore made it possible!"

"Wait a minute," he said. "You think I caused her death? I didn't cause it. It was Hera's fault. I was so distraught. I never hated Diana." he said very seriously.

"I don't believe you," Aphrodite said skeptically.

"It's just her views on keeping dark creatures in normal households," he said.

"You're horrible you know that," Aphrodite said. She was in total disgust.

"I love Rachel. I wish I could see her again," he had a nostalgic tone.

"Well you can't,"

"She can't stay with you anymore. She'll have to be with me," John grinned.

"She's staying with Remus," the words just slipped out of her mouth.

"That _thing_ can't own property," he said.

"He: you're son by the way not thing. He's staying with a friend and I'm not going to tell you," Aphrodite said. "Get out of here now. I'm so sick of you."

"Fine," he said and opened the door. "And one more thing. I came here to warn you. Your family and the others aren't happy. They thought Hera's threat would affect you but obviously," he looked at the flat critically. "It didn't. Just be careful who you offend. Have a good day" and John left.

* * *

Review please!! More slashy drama coming soon!

and PS: the brisket reference is for my best friend Julianne. She loves brisket and a few weeks ago she and her family came to my house and for dinner we ate brisket. My mom makes it and it is sooo good (like how James was all excited about it.. that was my friend there.) so anyways... REVIEW!!


	10. Wash It All Away

Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry I took so long. I finished my college essay... yay!!!

Morgan WhiteFang:glad you like it yay thanks!

Zak's-blood13: I love triskets but that's not what I was talking about. I meant Brisket meaning the meat brisket. Sorry if I was unclear. Brisket is sooo good. and it's ok... i ramble also at times!

rekahneko: i hate Remus' father soo much and I cant wait to eventually kill him off. thanks for the review!

enjoy!

Ps: I changed the rating of this fic due to swear words and mature themes (wow I sound mature saying that lol) the rating will also give more freedoms with stuff.

but still Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

All the Marauders felt a little nostalgic when they were riding in the train going to Hogwarts for the last time. Even though N.E.W.T.S and career choices were ahead of them, they wouldn't let that get in their way of fun and mischief.

But Remus' ideas for fun vanished when a week and a half into the school year, the full moon was going to rise, like it does every month. He was much more moody and fidgety than normal and he didn't really know why. The afternoon before Remus had to go to the Shrieking Shack, he took and walk and planned to meet up with the others buy the tree they always hung out by. Except this little walk had unwanted surprises.

Remus was walking toward the lake and all of a sudden someone jumped out and grabbed him and took him into the Forbidden Forest.

"Let go of me!" Remus yelled but his mouth is covered. Finally, the person let go of him but they were far away from any human contact. "Who are you?" but after Remus asked the person, he knew exactly who it was.

"How could you forget who I am," the man said. He was huge and his long matted hair made him look like a wolf. He smelled terrible, like he took a bath in blood and meat.

"Greyback!" Remus let out a gasp and he tried to run away but Greyback stood right in front of him.

"It's nice to see you too," he said, blocking Remus and getting closer to the boy. "I never really see the ones I create. Most die or kill themselves by now," Greyback started to stroke Remus' face. "You're different than all the others. You're so pretty..."

"What do you want? Get the hell away from me," Remus warned and moved his face from Greyback's hand.

"But you're also so damned human! Look at you," pointed out Greyback like it was a bad thing. Greyback was now stroking Remus' arm. "Wouldn't you rather be with your own kind?"

"No," Remus answered. "Not if they're like you," Remus tried to not be so close to him but Greyback kept getting closer. The huge man was eventually centimeters away from Remus lips.

"You really don't mean that do you?" Greyback said and started to kiss Remus ferociously.

Remus, who felt like he was being pushed into the ground, was trying to break free but Greyback was too strong and was now on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Remus screamed at one point when Greyback wasn't kissing him. Instead the man was trying to take off Remus' pants. Remus tried to kick his way out since his arms were in no position to get his wand. "Get off!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Greyback said and slapped Remus hard on the face.

The slap was like a shock for Remus. He was standing but then fell down again.

"You-Know-Who is promising us so much." Greyback said. "We'll be able to create more of our kind. Our kind will be free," He was grabbing Remus by the hair.

"I'll never join your pack or whatever the hell you want me to join," Remus said in a strained voice.

This made Greyback boil with anger and he started to savagely beat Remus up. Eventually, Greyback stopped and said, "The next time I see you I hope you're not with those humans. They'll never accept you... you'll always be considered a freak. And next time," Greyback said. "I'll fully make you mine and you will obey me," and he walked away.

Remus felt pain all through his body and saw he had big bruises on his arms. He had a feeling that wasn't the only area that was harmed. Standing up, but still a bit shaky, Remus found his way out of the forest and went to look for Rachel. She knew how to cover zits, blackheads and acne so maybe, Remus thought, she might know how to get rid of a black-eye.

Luckily, Remus found Rachel walking toward the Gryffindor Common Room. "Rachel! Come here!" Remus called to her and pointed to an empty classroom. Both of them walked over.

"Remus what the--" Rachel stopped what she was saying when she saw Remus' face. "Holy shit! What happened? Who did this?"

"I can't tell you. But I thought you could help me,"

"Did Sirius do this to you?" she asked.

"No. I can't tell you. Can you get rid of this black eye?"

"Was it Snape?" she kept asking. "I'm going to fucking kill him if it was since the last time I saw him I told him to shut his mouth about you and Sirius,"

"Wait a minute. You talk to Snape? Since when?"

"Um. He's been helping me with Potions. I would be getting T's in that class if it wasn't for him," answered Rachel. "I might get an A on my O.W.L. But that isn't the point. You're badly bruised,"

"I'll tell you but promise me you will not tell anyone," Remus said to her. "It was Greyback. He's the werewolf who bit me. He did this to me,"

"Fenir Greyback bit you!! We learned about him once in one of my classes. Holy shit he's a freaking manaic! You have to tell Dumbledore about what happened today," Rachel said, she was still pacing back and forth while Remus was sitting down. "A crazy werewolf is going to be out tonight on a full moon. He has to be stopped. He's going to try to attack more children!"

"But I can't--"

"Yes you can!" Rachel said a little bit hysterically, "I can't help you with that black eye. You need Madam Promfrey to fix it if you don't want your friends to know. But Dumbledore has to know about this. Maybe they can finally capture him,"

"Can you come with me?" Remus asked.

"Now why wouldn't I?" Rachel said as she helped Remus to his feet. The two eventually made it slowly (due to Remus) to Dumbledore's office.

"I still can't believe he made the password sherbet lemon," Rachel said as they were on the stairs on their way to the headmaster's office. They guessed the password a few times. Remus said very scholarly passwords but Rachel randomly guessed names of sweets and she was right.

As soon as Professor Dumbledore saw Remus' face he immediately asked "What happened?"

And Remus explained to him the altercation with Greyback. He didn't talk about the part where Greyback made out with him and wanted to take his pants off. He thought no one had to ever know about that. After he explained, Dumbledore said with a worried look, "Thank you Remus. I'll inform the right people about where he is. You should really go to the Infirmary. Miss. Lupin, please take you brother to Madam Promfrey."

"Yes sir," the two teenagers said and left.

Rachel left her brother in the Infirmary because she just remembered she had a charms essay due tomorrow and Remus told her to go and finish it. Madam Promfrey looked at his bruises (Remus explained to her partially what happened also) and most of them vanished. The only ones that didn't was a deep scratch and a bad black and blue mark which were both on his torso.

"Thank you," Remus said and was trying to get out of as fast as possible. "See you again tomorrow."

"Wait a minute, Remus," she said. "Did anything else happen when you were with Greyback?" she asked the question he was dreading.

"No," he lied. "Nothing else,"

"Are you sure?" she kept asking even though she knew he was lying to her face.

"I'm positive," Remus answered.

"If you need to talk with anyone. You can come here you know that," she said.

"Thanks but I have to go. I'm meeting up with my friends. Bye," and Remus dashed out of there.

Remus figured out that his friends were most likely eating right now because, it was now dinnertime. From the Infirmary to the Geat Hall, Remus tried to think of the best excuse he could give his friends.

"Moony!" said Sirius as soon as Remus sat down next to him. It was hard to resist to kiss Sirius or hug him but there were other students around. "Where were you?"

"Yeah I thought we were all going to meet up by the tree," added James.

"Oh I'm sorry," Remus said. "I got so wrapped up in this book I am reading." Remus said his excellent excuse. (And yes he knew it was such a lame one)

"It's ok," said Peter who had two plates worth of food. "Prongs didn't make it either,"

"Oh really," Remus said, now he was interested. "With Lily again James?"

"Not you too Moony!" said James. "Yes I was with her. I think she might say yes when I ask her to Hogsmeade in October."

"This has been going on for seven years!" said Sirius is disbelief.

"I'm sure she'll say yes." Remus said encouragingly. "Besides, the 2359th time is the charm," he grinned after he said that

"Very funny,"

"Looks like being Head Boy might get you hea--" Sirius was about to say something so inappropriate then Remus said, "Sirius don't say it,"

"That would be awesome if that's true!" James said. "Imagine Lily and I..."

"The two of you will never grow up," Remus hit his palm to his forehead (which was a stupid idea since even though he did it lightly, it hurt a lot).

* * *

A few hours later, Remus found himself in the Shrieking shack waiting for the full moon to rise. His friends were coming in a few minutes even though he told them to wait after the full moon so they didn't have to see him transform. Peter listened to him but he wasn't too sure about James and Sirius.

"Moony," said Sirius and walked into the room. Remus was sitting on the bed naked. Sirius sat right next to him and put Remus on his lap and held him for a bit.

"Hey Padfoot." Remus kissed him lightly and got out of his arms. A part of Remus just felt so guilty because he didn't tell Sirius what happened.

"Remus," Sirius said. "I know sometimes, the Moony in you is very... um rambunctious around this time and I was wondering. Are you like in the mood at all to act like dominant Moony? Cause it happened on a rare two occasions and it was so amazing. Well every time we do it, its like amazing but when you get all alpha male on me," Sirius paused. "It's so sexy,"

"Oh Padfoot," Remus looked into Sirius eyes, then looked away. "I'm so tired. It's been a long day. And Moony and myself are really not in the mood to get it on in the Shrieking Shack. Can we could just lie here and wait for the moon and then for Prongs and Wormtail?"

"Sure," Sirius answered and both of them lied down right next to each other. "Love you Moony."

"Love you too Padfoot," Remus said, as he waited for one of the most painful transformations to come.

* * *

AWWWW! *cute* sorry if that was corny in any way but they are cute. So REVIEW please!

* * *


	11. Cloud Nine

Thanks for the review!! come on people review more... I am thinking of splitting this story into two. So yeah this might be the last chapter. I'll probably edit this whole fic eventually. Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas time was quickly approaching and all of Hogwarts was getting into the Holiday mood. The students and teachers were all glad that a break was coming soon.

"Mr. Black. Please stop hanging mistletoe at the door of my classroom," Professor McGongall said a few days before the break.

"It wasn't me," Sirius said as he sat down and tried to stop laughing.

"I know it's you since you always try to walk in with me," she said in a strict tone but one could tell she was trying not to smile.

"That's because I love you!!" Sirius exclaimed. A few kids gave Sirius a few weird looks, while others laughed with him (not at him). Sirius still had the reputation of being a ladies man... even though has been awhile that he has been seen with a girl but nevertheless he was still amazingly popular. The only people in the school that knew about Remus and Sirius' relationship for now were James, Peter, Lily, Rachel and unfortunately Snape. Both agreed not to go public just yet.

"20 points from Gryffindor," said the Professor. "The lesson for the day about the Transfiguration of..."

Sirius ignored the lesson and was quietly talking to Remus.

"Excited for this weekend? You'll finally see what the house looks like."

"Yeah it will be great," said Remus half paying attention to Sirius and the Transfiguration lesson.

"Moony," Sirius whispered. "Stop listening to McGongall." He pulled on Remus' arm like Sirius was a little boy.

"Sirius," Remus warned but then gave Sirius a half a smile.

"We should go to the prefects bathroom tonight and celebrate the Holidays a little bit earlier," Sirius grinned and underneath the desk started to caress Remus' thigh.

"Hmmm," Remus said in an attempt from not showing complete joy. So he started to do the same thing to Sirius. Thanks goodness they were in the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Lupin could you please just answer the question already," said McGongall.

"Oh! Can you repeat the question please?" Remus asked, flustered and took his hand away from Sirius' thigh and looked studious once again.

"I asked you the question three times. Try to pay more attention next time," she replied.

"Yes Ma'am," Remus said softly. He gave his boyfriend a look when McGongall turned her head. Sirius had a triumphant grin on his face. Remus slapped him lightly under the desk.

"Oh abusive are we? I like this side of you," Sirius said under his breath.

"Oh shut it," Remus whispered back and slapped him again but this time harder.

"Kinky,"

"Mr. Black! Same with you. Please focus. 30 points from Gryffindor," McGongall said and was getting to her last nerve. "Or else the four of you will be moved to the front and separated,"

The two of them stopped completely and for once Sirius actually paid attention to the lesson. He will never forget how to transfigure a chair into a cauldron.

* * *

When Sirius, Remus, James and Peter left the Hogwarts Express for the Holiday break, they all went their separate ways. James apparated back to his house where his parents were waiting for him. In a few days, Lily would come and meet his parents. He couldn't be more excited. He kept saying on the train ride back to King's Cross "This week will be the best week of my life. Lily will be in my house!" He said goodbye to his friends and apparated. The four of them decided to meet on Christmas Eve.

Peter didn't past his test to apparate, so his mum was waiting for him at the station. He left quickly.

Sirius and Remus were alone. Sirius held out his arm to Remus so that Sirius could use side along apparation so Remus wouldn't know where they were going. Remus held on and waited to see where Sirius would take him.

They arrived in the countryside and Remus noticed that it wasn't terribly far from London and close to a small and cute town. They walked past some homes which were all had a lot of land since the houses were so far apart from each other. After the sixth house they passed Sirius said,

"Close your eyes and don't bullshit it. Actually close them alright." He tried to cover Remus' eyes but Remus shooed Sirius' hands away and said,

"They're closed don't worry!"

"Ok," and Sirius guided his boyfriend to the right place. He guided him all the way to the front door and stopped.

"Are we there yet?" Remus asked.

"One second," Sirius said looking for the keys. "See this is a part muggle, part wizard neighborhood and all the homes are made for muggles and all. The wizards make their own homes magical but one thing in common in all of these homes: keys. Those damn keys. Where is the damn key!!" Sirius looked in all of his pockets in his jacket.

"Try in your jeans pocket," Remus suggested; his eyes still closed.

"Good idea!" Sirius took the key out and opened it. "You're so smart Moony,"

"When can I open my eyes Padfoot?"

"One second," Sirius opened the door and walked Remus into the living room. "Yeah now you can."

Remus opened his eyes. "Holy shit Sirius! It's amazing!" Remus looked all over the first floor of their new house. "This is wonderful!" Remus hugged him. "Thank you. I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for this! I could never afford--"

"Don't talk about paying me back Rem. It's _our_ house. And besides I technically didn't pay for it. I told you about my Uncle Alphard right?"

"Yeah. He was the only relative you liked."

"Exactly. He left me a lot of money. So I used it for this house. He never met you but I use to write to him a lot telling him about my friends. Unlike my parents he actually loved you guys. And I mentioned you a lot so he would approve."

"Sirius I--" Remus was speechless.

"Let's not get all too mushy," Sirius said as he put is arms around Remus' waist. "Wanna do it in the kitchen? I always wanted to say that!!"

"You got a little bit too excited but the kitchen thing," Remus said and kissed him. "But yeah sure. Sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Christmas Eve approached and Remus and Sirius flooed over to the Potters. The Potters, very kindly invited Aphrodite and Rachel along too. They were going to have a big dinner that night. Then on Christmas day, all of them would go over to Remus and Sirius' new home to celebrate.

"I'm so glad Lily's staying!! She came over yesterday. Sadly she was no where near my room last night. My mom made sure she was in a guest on the other side of the house," James said sounding disappointed.

"Don't fret Prongs," said Sirius. "You will one day lose your virginity."

"That's true," said Remus. "Peter hasn't yet so you won't be the last of us,"

"Ew gross. I always think of Peter not having the capability of not doing it," Rachel said. "Speaking of him is he coming?"

"No. He sent me a message yesterday." said James. "Where's Andrew?"

"With his parents. I've met them before. They like me... just not how old I am." she explained.

"Yeah. Your jailbait!!" Sirius said and messed up her hair.

"Um... since when did you use muggle expressions Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Those nice neighbors near by the house. They were discussing something and I heard them say that ' that girl is jailbait for him. She's only 16!!' Very interesting people those muggles. I think they'll like us." Sirius smiled and said, "I'm going to help Mrs. Potter. She looks like she needs assistance," Sirius walked away.

"So how was the first night as a homeowner?" Rachel asked.

"Technically you're asking me 'Where and how many places did you have sex in your new house?'" Remus said a little annoyed.

"Possibly. DO I SMELL SOMETHING DELICIOUS!!!" Rachel ran into the dining room.

"I will never understand her," Remus said to James.

"Girls are complicated. All of them."

"How's Lily?"

"Moony!!! I kissed her!!!" James said with a big smile on his face. "It's the best Christmas gift ever. It's a dream come true... snogging her face."

"Well congrats Prongs but come on let's eat,"

Both friends walked into the most decked out dining room ever. "Yeah sometimes my parents get a little bit carried away when it comes to decorating." James once told them a month ago. James sat down next to Lily and Remus found a seat next to Sirius.

"The way you decorated was so lovely," Aphrodite told Mrs. Potter. There were lights hanging from the ceiling and holly and anything one could think that represents commercial Christmas was there.

"Thank you. We really love Christmas," Mrs. Potter replied. "We sometimes get a little carried away."

"No it's great!" said Sirius. "Very cheerful."

"Yes thank you so much for inviting all of us," Remus said. After Mrs. Potter said grace the food cam out. Everyone started to eat.

Remus looked around a saw happiness on everyone's face. There was so much Christmas joy. Even though the previous year was dreadful it seemed like maybe everything was now falling into place and times might get better. He felt like his dysfunctional family wasn't as broken as it once were. The Marauders and Rachel and Aphrodite were his family now and no one could take that away from him.

The End

(Of Part One)

* * *

Review!! Ahh this Remus has no clue what's coming. HAPPY NEW YEAR Everyone!! Review please!!

* * *


End file.
